


Caramel Eyes and the Delicate Sky (Wrench x Marcus)

by reggie_writes



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hackers, Amusement Parks, Best Friends, Big Gay Love Story, Bisexual Male Character, Closeted Character, Confessions, Day At The Beach, Dorks in Love, Drunken Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Geeky, Hacking, Ice Cream, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Protagonist, Nerdiness, Pansexual Character, Post-Break Up, Pride, Roller Coasters, Romance, San Francisco, Threats, Vacation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reggie_writes/pseuds/reggie_writes
Summary: This story is also on Wattpad, which is written by me.This is a Wrencus fanfic and if you dont ship, I recommend you don't read. ( \ / )•Wrench's POV (X X)•Mainly fluff, I will separate smut and let you know. They're probably going to be 2 sections of smut, maybe not idk.( <3  <3)Wrench goes on a vacation with his best friend Marcus, but Wrench is crushing on him. Will Wrench ruin the vacation if he tells Marcus how he really feel? Wrench does in fact attempt multiple times, but does he fail? Or was it that Marcus doesn’t want to ruin there friendship?Sorry it's a bad description but if you ship Wrencus, not gunna lie, you will enjoy (~ ^)
Relationships: Marcus Holloway & Wrench (Watch Dogs), Marcus Holloway/Wrench (Watch Dogs), Sitara Dhawan/Josh Sauchak
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Finally, day one of all this bull-shit cleared up. Fucking Dûshan, thinking about that guy gets me so pissed off. DedSec is just working on some new ideas and such, not too extreme. I've been still been trying to take apart this fucking doorknob and lock for ages now and I can't seem to get it apart. If you ask me why I have no idea, I just like to take shit apart.  
I see Sitara come up to me from the corner of my eye. She has black hair with purple ends, with green eye shadow. Her outfit is a grey off the shoulder, long sleeve shirt with "Horrific web of doom" printed on it, with black jean shorts. Along with that, she has skull socks that come up to her knees and white boots. 

She walks up to the table and sits on top. "Hey man, you still working trying to break apart that shit." 

"Yeah...maybe." (X X) 

Sitara looks at The couch. "Josh is sleeping over there, he finally crashed. All he does for his sleep is to rely on energy drinks to keep him awake."

I put down my screwdriver. "How does this sound....a vacation for all of us! I'll pay!" I exclaimed.

"We'll see after you help me with this." She places her graffitied laptop on to the table and opened it. She pulls up a chair for herself while I sit down next to her. 

She began typing. "I feel very suspicious about this, there's a person who copied us. Look here." she pointed onto her laptop Screen. Their web page was exactly like ours, followers were almost the same and that's not even it, same fucking name! 

"Do you know who they are yet?" (? ?) 

"Yes, and No, that's why I need you. I haven't found their location yet, but I don't seem close to us at all." She starts to hack into ctOs and she was searching through a list of fraud profiles.  
"So I heard from a little birdie about this and they said one of their hacker names is No_Name, with an underscore instead of a space." She gives me her laptop and I start to scroll through the list of wanted by the FBI. After a while of searching, I found something. 

"This guy didn't take down his profile?" (? ?)

"What? I was expecting not to find it." She leans over to look at the screen.

"Just his name, location, and identity isn't on it. But it says the reason why he's wanted." (... ...) 

Sitara and I gather up the information about No_Name.  
********************  
"Okay, I'm a bit worried about this. It's too risky for all of us to go on vacation. But I'm sure you and....umm, Marcus can go."

"Oh, okay. That's fine with me." (^ ^) To be honest, go on vacation with just Marcus, is a fucking dream.

"I know something is going on between you two.." she squinted. I flashed question marks at her. "...can I tell you something." 

"Yeah?"(? ?) I said.

"I'm worried about Josh, like really worried. He doesn't sleep for weeks on end and drinks too much soda. I've never cared for someone this much before. I care for him too much where I get this...feeling. There's something about him that I just can't get over." 

"You..like..JOSH?!" (@ @) I screamed his name a bit too loud and Sitara hit my arm. We turn around and look at him to see if he woke up.

"Wh—att?" He sits up on the couch with his eyes half-open. To be honest, it looked like he was on drugs. Sitara turns back at me and hits me on the arm again, in the same spot. 

"Ouch.."(O o)

"How was your sleep, Joshy?" Sitara flirted. 

Josh stood up and walked over to us and glanced over at what we were doing.

"Good, I guess." He mumbles, walks over to the mini-fridge, and pulls out an energy drink.

"Put that back!" Sitara yells at him and he did his little laugh. 

Part of me felt like he heard everything she's said, but I doubt it. Josh put the drink back into the fridge and walked to his computer.

She starts to whisper. "I know you like Marcus, it's obvious." She gets up from her chair, walks back to her corner on her phone.

I sit there just saying 'fuck' over and over again in my head, then I heard the door open up from the top of the stairs. A few seconds later I hear Marcus's voice and I turned around.

"Hey, Wrench? Have you seen an orange button? I think I might have lost it over here or something." Marcus asked while he pointed at his bag and then looked around at the floor.

"No, but I'll help you find it." (^ ^) I offered.

I began to look around me and on the floor. I bent down on my knees to look underneath the table. There it was, his button, it was orange and had a big bold X on it. I reach to grab it, but I grabbed something else. I look back and it was Marcus' fingers. I let go and grabbed his button for him. I get up and hand it to him from across the table.

"Sorry about that." Marcus looked off to the side. 

"Nahh, man it's fine." (> <) 

Marcus took off his bag, places it on the table, and pins it back on. I'm taking Marcus out for ice cream in a bit, and I'm gonna tell him his surprise. 

I see Sitara walk over shaking her head side to side while smiling. I knew she saw what happened.

"Now that everyone is here..." she looked at Marcus. "and awake,..." and then Josh, still at his computer. "Wrench and I can finally share something." Josh gets up and walks over to us. 

She went on. "So theirs a hacker that goes by the name of, No_Name and he is apart of another group by the name of DedSec..." Josh and Marcus look at each other.  
"Their page is set up the same exact way as ours and the followers are almost exact. No_Name isn't anonymous, where ever and whoever he is, people fear him."

"What?" Josh gasps. 

"Brush.” Marcus yells.

I continued for her. "No_Name has a back story that he wants everyone to hear. Both of his parents died when he was in his teens, didn't want to go to an orphanage so he became homeless. He became friends with a hacker and he taught No_Name how to hack. Eventually, No_Name became better than him and due to jealousy, his friend tried to kill him. But to "protect" himself, he killed his friend. After that, he became insane and wasn't good at all anymore. He's wanted by the FBI and says he's is the leader of DedSec." 

"Fuck him." Marcus scolded.

"He's not harming us, right?" Josh hesitated.

"Yeah he's not, he didn't take our group name and claims that it's his!" Sitara hissed.

Josh rolled his eyes. "I'll try to go find more info." He went to his computer.  
I looked at Sitara and her mood dropped, she was upset at what she did. She walked to the couch and sat down and put her face in her palms. 

"Yo, do you think she's alright man?" Marcus asked me.

"I don't think so, I think it's best if we leave her alone. Don't mess with her when she's sad and angry. Oh yeah! I have a surprise come with me!" (^ ^)

I grabbed Marcus's wrist and walked up the stairs waiting for the door to open. When we walk out of the door, I realized I was still holding his wrist. 

"Sorry.." (" ")I say as I let go of him. 

"No, no, it's fine dude." He laughs.

"Alright, Follow me." (> <) We start to walk out of the store.


	2. Chapter 2

All of us have been through a lot lately, so that's why I offered a vacation for all of us, but then No_Name decided to show up and ruin it, but I'm pretty happy that I get to go with Marcus.  
Marcus, where do I even begin, I am not going to lie Sitara is right. I love everything about him his personality, appearance, and the fact that he gives up on no one. I've had feelings for him ever since he joined and I started to notice it when the FBI and Dûsan took my mask. He was there for me, yeah, Josh and Sitara were too, but Marcus was REALLY determined to get it back.  
When he met up with me on a roof of a building, he saw me almost in tears. I was out in the public and I didn't want anyone else to see my face. I can't thank Marcus enough because I know I wouldn't have been able to get it back myself. If he wants to go on vacation, I'm not going to tell him that I like him because I don't want to ruin it.

"What's the surprise?" Marcus questioned. 

I look over at him. " It's a surprise that I can't tell you yet, we're almost there anyway." (> <)

I loved the way Marcus dressed too, sometimes he wears a black beanie, but now he's wearing his snapback Dedsec hat. He's has a blue leather jacket with a Dedsec t-shirt underneath, black jeans, and yellow ankle-high boots.

We were passing by a tire store and Marcus decides to say this.  
"What does the computer programmer call a car with a flat tire?"

"I don't know, tell me, Marcus." (@ @)

"Floppy drive." He giggles.

"Ha, Ha. Nice dad joke, I got a lot of those. 

What do you call a Mexican who has lost his car?" (9 9)

"Carlos," we both said at the same time.

Marcus spots the ice cream place.  
"You'll like this one. What happened when the rockers couldn't get their favorite dessert? 

"What" (? ?) 

"Rage against the Broken Ice Cream Machine." Marcus smiled. 

I burst out laughing, "I love that one!! And the band of course too." 

We reached the ice cream place. 

"Wait you're buying me ice cream?" Marcus questioned.

"Yeah, and." (0 o)

"Thanks, man! I love Ice cream!" Marcus nudges me and smiled. "You getting anything for yourself man?" 

"Yeah, soft-serve chocolate with rainbow sprinkles, In a bowl" (... ...)  
What are you getting M? (? ?) 

"Umm.. vanilla with rainbow sprinkles in a cone." He thought for a second.

We walk up to the register and order. The register lady was a brunette with short hair, she had tattoos and piercings all over the place. Pretty neat I'll admit. I only have gages but there not that noticeable because I always have my hood up. I can tell she was definitely a metalhead. 

She calls back the order and a different employee scoops our ice cream. Marcus and I wait and the register lady started a bit of small talk.  
"Hey, cool vest."

"Thanks, I uh made it myself." (* *)

"You did?!" Marcus looked at me. "that is pretty neat." He nodded.

"So, what's you're name?" She just randomly asked me. 

Then it started to become awkward for me. "Umm... it's Wrench." 

"Mine is Jayde, can I have your number?." She requested. I flashed her a (? ?).  
"Because you're cute." She leaned over the counter a bit and put her hands on the edge. 

I look at Marcus and his head is down, I can't tell if he's just trying to stay out of the conversation or perhaps jealous. 

"Well...." (... ...) 

She handed our ice creams to us while she smiled and waited for an answer. 

"Ummm... I'm already interested in.... ugh.... someone else, I'll see you later." I shuddered and ran outside with Marcus. 

Because of my past, girls can make me so uncomfortable. We sit at the furthest table away from everyone else. Damn, I should've taken that chance, I know for a fact Marcus isn't like.... into guys.  
I've been chasing him for too long, ever since he joined DedSec. I can't tell if he's joking around or not when we mess around with each other.  
I feel a strong connection between us whenever I talk, speak, or even hear his name but then my thoughts just tear me to shreds. It's hard revealing something that I've been hiding for so long. It may not seem like a big deal to somebody else but for me, the longer I keep it, the more my mind abuses it and makes it seem so wrong. Marcus did look upset though when Jayde asked for my number, I don't have a number, to be honest. 

"Yo, ughh... Wrench. You okay there?" He snaps me from thinking. 

"You've been staring at that bush for about a minute and have said absolutely nothing." He licks his vanilla ice cream. 

"wHaTt?" (@ @) 

I look at him. "Don't worry, I was listening."

"Are you alright though?" He sounded concerned. 

"Yeah... yeah." I take off my mask so I can eat my ice cream. 

Marcus looks at me for a few seconds and smiles to himself. 

"What are you smiling at?" I smiled back.

"I'm happy about... you know, you're getting used to it. That's all."

"Well barley, I'm doing it because I got to tell you something." 

"Yeah?" Marcus says surprisingly. 

"Soo... I was wording if you wanted to go on vacation with me. You know, just you and me, Josh and Sitara have to stay here and watch out for No_Name."

"Yeah, dude! But where are we going?" Marcus was halfway done with his cone already.

"Let's start with this. What's your favorite place that you haven't been to?"  
"Hmmm, I'm gonna say New York. But that's too far—" 

I cut Marcus off a bit. "New York it is!" 

"Oh okay then." He laughs. 

We finish our ice cream and I just realized Marcus looked amazing today. He always does but something is different, could it be his hair? No, I can't see it because of his hat. Is it his... glasses? I look over at him to see... no glasses. How did I not notice? 

"Yo, can you see?" I put my mask back on.  
"See what?" He looks at me in confusion.  
"You know, like.. where's your glasses?" (? ?) 

"Ohhhh." He chuckled. "I just got contacts, why you ask?" 

I shrugged. "I don't know, I thought something was off. Heh, that's all." He did look beautiful. 

"Let's get back to the hackerspace so I can book our flights and hotel." (X X) 

I grabbed Marcus' wrist again, without even knowing. We walked through Gary's Games and Glory, but once I realized, it was too late. We were already waiting for the sliding door to open. I quickly let go and let out a sigh. 

"I'm sorry, again," I mumbled.

"No, it's fine." He implied.

We walk through the doorway once it opened. 

"It's not fine because I did it again." (/ \\)  
We walk down the stairs and I went on.  
"I don't know why I did that it kinda just ha—-" 

Marcus turned around and cut me off.  
"....it's cute.." he smiled and turned back around and walked down the rest of the stairs.  
I felt really bad before but now it kinda just all disappeared, then I walked down the stairs smiling to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

I stop at the end of the steps, watching Marcus walkover to Sitara. I had this feeling that I've never felt in a long time, but it's way stronger. Marcus' appearance was breathtaking, I examine his body and chills ran down my spine. He takes off his bag and jacket as he continues his conversation with Sitara. Oh shit, I caught myself looking at his arms and I realized it was my first time seeing them. 

I smiled to myself knowing that he could protect me, and hold me with them. Sitara glanced over at me and smirked which led Marcus to turn around. I looked down quickly and went down the stairs to try not to make it obvious that I was looking at him. They continued their conversation once again and I canceled them out with the radio on my bench. Surprisingly, a metal song wasn't playing this time. It was "The night we met" I know it's some popular editing song that Sitara loves.

I continued to fidget with the lock until I see Sitara, from the corner of my eye, pace away from Marcus to the back towards Josh's area. I turn to the side to see Marcus puzzled while he slowly walks over to Josh's desk. I turn around and they weren't in my view because of the wall that's there. I turn back to Marcus and his facial expression changed from confused to astonished, which led me to walk over to him to see what was going on. 

Sitara had her arms wrapped around Josh's neck, while he was around her waist. Then she pressed her head against his chest as they moved slowly back and forth. Both of their eyes were closed as they were smiling, then I realized that they were slow dancing together. They were both happy at this moment, I didn't want to ruin it so I grabbed Marcus's hand and led him to the bench. I wish I grabbed his hand to dance with him. 

I looked at him and smiled, "They need each other."   
Marcus nodded. "Like how..." he looked at the ground. "Never mind."  
"What?" I tilt my head. "You can tell me, anything man."  
"I was going to say, like how you and...Naomi needs each other, but I forgot that it happened." He sighed and looked back up at me. (/ \\)  
"Fuck, Oh Shit! Sorry man."  
I recently broke up with Naomi, she found out something's that I've been trying to hide for a long time. I didn't love her anymore, I was so caught up in loving someone else. My sweetheart, Marky~Mark. But then I also miss the good times with Naomi. 

I felt the tears coming so I took the mask off and placed it on the bench and Marcus pulls me into a hug. He squeezed me tightly, almost like a Sloth hanging to a tree.   
"I'm sorry man. I know it hurts, I've been there." He soothes.   
I got a little upset and I pull out of the hug, tears were streaming down my face. "No-... you haven't. Did a girl break you're heart with you because she couldn't accept.." I stop before I make anything worse.   
"She..couldn't accept?" He raises his eyebrows.   
I swallowed. "She.. found out that I was...."  
Marcus looked more confused.   
"That...I am .... gay, well...Pansexual."  
He was the second person I confessed to, Naomi was first. I was terrified to know what his reaction would be after I saw Naomi's. She became Satan and started to cuss me out, which led to our break up. I can't believe I told my crush this, now I regret it more than ever. Well, I did ask him what he had to say, so this is my fault.

Marcus' jaw dropped and gave me a blank expression. I started to shake and I felt my anxiety rise, but then something changed. Marcus pulls me into a hug once again and rubbed my back. I started to cry, even more, knowing that someone accepted me for who I am. I felt the strong connection again, he hugged me for 30 seconds still rubbing my back. He let go and began talking.  
"Wrench, nobody should leave you because of that. I'm totally fine with you liking guys, I've had a few friends that were gay and bisexual." He smiled. "You're always still gonna be my best friend, no matter what." He glances around for something on the bench and table. He comes back up to me and stares into my glossy, sorrowful eyes, places his hand onto the side of my face, and wipes my tears with his thumb. He and I smiled at him. Simultaneously, he grabbed my mask and puts it onto my face.   
The song ended, I see Sitara and Josh's hands interlace as they walk out of the room.   
"We're chilling at my house, call us if you need anything." Sitara hollered.  
"Remember to wear protection, Josh!" I screamed and laughed right after. (^ ^)   
Marcus smirked and walked towards the couch.  
He turned red and hissed "Fuck off!" As they walked up the stairs. 

Marcus turns towards me as I sit down next to him.  
"How much are you betting that they are going to fuck?"   
I thought for a second."1 Million." I grinned. (* *)   
Marcus hacks the 6 TVs to turn on and began playing a Jimmy Siska movie.  
"Oh shit, is this the new one?"  
"It sure is!" (^ ^)

**Time Skip**

The credits came up and we both clapped.   
"Shit man! That was better than the last one!"  
"No duh!" (@ @)   
I got up to grab my laptop, and I hear Marcus call out to me.   
"Dude, I'm heading out! I'll see you tomorrow."   
"See ya man!" (# #)  
I sit on the couch once again and open up my laptop. I call up Horatio's old friend, Pablo to see if he had any open flights. The call rang a few times.  
"Hello, who is this?"   
"Hey, yo! It's Wrench."   
"Oh hey! That's why it says unknown caller but anyway, how are you and the rest of them doing?"  
"Oh they're doing great, how about you?"   
"Doing great too, I bet you called me for a ride?" Pablo joshed.  
"Well, I wanted to see how you're doing" I chuckled "And.. see when you're available."  
"I'm busy every day until September, except June 12 and 13th and then 5 days after which is the....18th."   
I check my phone, the date was June 10th. "Ok, that sounds great."  
"Alright, I'll be at the San Francisco National Airport at 9:00."  
"Okay, we'll be there by then."   
"Nice, you can give me the money there."   
"Great, I'll see you then."  
"See you, man." He hangs up.

I started to search hotels up on my laptop ring Marcus up on the earpiece.  
"Yo, Marky- Mark. You there."  
I hear him connect. "Yes Wrench, I'm here."  
"I'm sorry if this seems really early, but I'm planning to leave at 9:00 on June, 12."   
"No, no that's fine. I'll be ready by tomorrow night. How long will we be there?"   
"Ughh, I would say about 5 days or so."   
"Okay, that's perfect! I just wanted to know how many days I should pack for." He sounded happy. "We can split the cost trip, I'll pay for half."  
"No, no." I shake my head. "I'm paying for all of it. Remember? This trip is for you! Where would you like to go while we're there?"  
"Alright then, are you sure?" He sounded a bit stressed. "Oh, I don't know yet.."   
"I'm going to book now, I'll talk to you tomorrow, goodnight."  
"Alright! goodnight, and yo, thank you so much for everything!"  
"No problem, anything for you! Goodnight." I disconnected.


End file.
